cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of the Parrot Order
36 |totalstrength = 743,195 |avgstrength = 20,644 |totalnukes = 115 |score = 2.96 |forumurl = http://ppo.smfforfree.com/ |ircchannel = #ppo |joinurl = http://ppo.smfforfree.com/ }} History: The Before "Before" In the age of 2006, in the month of December, two men known as Greenanatsu, and Shade0017, decided to form an alliance. This alliance would be come to known as the Pirates of the Parrot Order (PPO). The alliance grew prosperous, and stayed under the radar of major alliances. However, soon came a time for better acknowledging your allies. The formation of the GUILD. Shortly after the formation of the GUILD an incident occurred during a raid gone bad, and Shade0017 was left to the wolves by the new leadership of GUILD and left. During this time Greenansatsu had been away and on returning found that PPO was now a part of GUILD and that Shade0017 had been kicked out of the alliance he had created Greenanastu left to join OBR at that time. With members from the GUILD(SFS(Sent from Satan), BTD(Brotherhood of the Dreaded) to form BoTS. However, within a week of bad dealings, some pirates left. They formed an alliance known as SOLDIER. SOLDIER lost Shade0017 to Blackwater a few months after. A member, Caprontos took over, then left to Bushido, after Caprontos was Alucard65535. Alucard welcomed back a former PPO member as he stepped down and made that former member leader of SOLDIER. That member along with Alucard decided to move SOLDIER into PPO, and so it was made, that on July 15th, 2008, PPO declared its Independence. PPO is a free alliance that WILL NOT EVER merge so long as Silent Blood Line is a Captain of the PPO. The Charter Alliance Agreements * Protectorate with the Mostly Harmless Alliance * MDP with the Knights of Ni! * MDP with the Corporation * ToA with The Shadow Confederacy Empire * PIAT with Through Yggdrasil's Roots Great War 5 Involvement The Beginning During the reformation of the Pirates of the Parrot Order, the PPO came under raid by the Poison Clan, Elysium, and a few other alliances. However, PPO did not activate any MDPs or treaties during that time. After a short break of about 5 days, PPO was notified of an attack on their Mutual Defense Pact partner, Alliance of Neutral Armadas. The attack was by Armed Coalition of Valor. The ACV had declared war on ANA due to their view on ANA being that of a possible threat to their protector, Mostly Harmless Alliance. Pirates of the Parrot Order jumped in on the war, and made a DoW at 4:20 PM on August 15th of the year 2008. PPO DoW'd regardless the fact it had been a target for constant tech raids for the past 30 days. PPO announced they shall not surrender until ANA does so. The first attack was by Sakura17 of the nation ninja kitty, a honored PPO member. The Victory, and the Surrender Once the Alliance of Neutral Armadas had surrendered to the Armed Coalition of Valor , so did PPO. All three of the alliances fought with honor for their own. MHA had entered the war as well due to the war turning from 1v1, to 2v1. However the side of MHA had then lopsided the war greatly. The Pirates honor their victorious enemies. Meanwhile, this helped many pirates show their pride. Medals were given out, as well as ribbon to those whom charged their rage into their enemy, for the sake of the PPO. Terms of Surrender for PPO * Decommission our soldiers to 25% of your population. * Decommission all Tanks, Cruise Missiles, and Nukes. * Decommission our navies, but not naval improvements. * Decommission Guerrilla Camps, Satellites and Missile Defense improvements, unless it means decommissioning a wonder. * Pay $45 Million dollars in reparations. External Links DoWs * ACV DoW on ANA * PPO DoW on ACV Surrenders * Individual Surrender Terms * Alliance Wide Surrender Terms Notable PPO Nations * Alucardon, ruled by Alucard65535 * Caprontosopia, ruled by Caprontos * ninja kitty, ruled by Sakura17 * Narwallistan, ruled by Anothony Costa * AztaGard, ruled by Silent Blood Line * Konoha Village, ruled by sasuke17 * Darkin, ruled by HybirdFox * Strike the Box, ruled by The White Cloud Side Note The Pirates of the Parrot Order were honored to fight along Alliance of Neutral Armadas, and to have an honorable enemy such as the Armed Coalition of Valor. link title category:Alliances category:Aqua team alliances Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order category:Alliances category:Aqua team alliances Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order